DE SILVA VINCENT
Vincent is the second president on FYE and is enrolled in ' Ouran High School. ' __TOC__ 'PERSONALITY' Vincent is someone who is socially awkward and although he wants to talk to people, finds himself unable to do it well usually stuttering or somehow embarrass himself. However when he is the president and not see himself as Vincent, he could talk formally but only for a limited time and only if the person does not know him very well. 'HISTORY' Vincent as a child is nothing like how he is today. He was very authoritative and loves to be in power. Stubborn and unyielding he did not care if he was wrong and if someone stands in his way, he would go over and beat them up for it due to the fact that no one had taught him better. He was also friends with Sin and Virtue who were the only two people that he was close to. However once one day, his father called him over to France and he had to leave his two friends. In France he met his cousin Addy who at firs the was not fond of. In fact, the two would usually get into arguments and at times even start fights with one another. However now living in a house with a father who taught him how to control his anger, he started to calm down. When he entered high school he came back to Ouran wh"ere he saw Sin once again and the two reconnected. Then in his third year he became the president after Nakamura Shinkuto. 'SYNOPSIS' Vincent was first shown entering a cafe and meeting with Kitty who was the musical the hostess. The two were able to click well enough and had fun talking to one another. He then later shows up before the opening ceremony to prepare his speech where he saw Virtue once again only for the girl to not recognize him. After some talk, the two went out to eat and then come to his house where they practice the speech again before she went home. 'SCANDAL ARC' During the Scandal Arc, it was Vincent who called Kitty up to talk to her about the drug found in her bag. After hearing the girl's side of the story and due to the fact that she might be forced to leave her friends like he did as a child, he chose to try to help her and plea her case. When he made it to Kazuki, the man was able to buy him some time and together the two figured out that the one that placed a drug in her bag had been Virgil and promptly expelled him. 'SCHOOL FESTIVAL/LOCKDOWN' 'School Festival' During the school festival, after being the ticket collector for his booth, Vincent had walked over to the 2-B booth to see Virtue. After some talk he was able to get the girl to a booth with him to which was the photography booth. After dressing in some various clothes, she soon had to go back to her own class booth. Later he is seen running into Sin. 'Lockdown' When the lockdown occurred, he was in the same group as Emi, Hinata, Yanmei and Kazuki. When Kazuki was called away by the leader, Yanmei had stated a small rebellion along with the two hostesses. After that when they split up, Vincent had been the one that led Yanmei to where Clear would be according to Eli's description. He was also the one that helped lead them out once they had rescued Clear and her group. 'Aftermath' In the aftermath he was seen going to Virtue's house to check up on her. Then when school restarted he was seen discussing with Fuyumi about the incident along with going to the hostess club to tell Kitty about Virgil's expulsion. 'RELATIONSHIPS' 'TSUKAMI VIRTUE' In the aftermath he was seen going to Virtue's house to check up on her. Then when school restarted he was seen discussing with Fuyumi about the incident along with going to the hostess club to tell Kitty about Virgil's expulsion. 'TSUKAMI SIN' Sin is another of Vincent's friends during childhood. However as a child he had been jealous of Sin who was the perfect child that his mother wanted but could never have. When he came back, the two had recognized each other and instantly reconnect. Although a part of him is worried with Sin taking drugs and can be seen confiscating it, at the same time he is glad to see that Sin is no longer the perfect child. 'FEVER KITTY' Kitty is a recently made associate of Vincent as he is not sure if he can consider her a friend or not. The two met at a cafe and their love for going around the world was what got them to connect. He was also the one that plead for her case when she was suspect of having drugs. 'ADDY' Addy is one of Vincent's cousin and although as children they did not get along. Rather they got into fights very often but over the years with age and maturity they have gotten along. When she came over to Japan, he was in charge of watching over her due to the fact that she gets lost easily. Strangely enough though, she is usually the one watching over him and making sure that he eats almost like a mother. 'QUOTES' 'TRIVIAS' Category:Male Characters Category:Ouran High Category:Student Council